Andrei
|Clan = Tzimisce |Affiliation(s) = Sabbat |Partner(s) = |English voice = }} Andrei is a character in . He is a vampire of the Tzimisce clan, and the Archbishop of the L.A. Sabbat. He is based all over Los Angeles and is responsible for all the Sabbat efforts in the city. Biography Early life Not much is known about Andrei's background personally, but we can assume that he is a native Eastern European (presumably from Romania or Russia, as "Andrei" is Romanian and Russian form of Greek name "Ἀνδρέας"), and that he is very old. He also mentions his "ancestral estate" being far worse than his residence in the Hollywood Hills – 609 King's Way. This hints that he is from one of the Tzimisce . Events of Bloodlines Andrei was the one who created the snuff tape that the fledgling found and delivered to Isaac Abrams. He also created the Hollywood sewer monsters using , an ability to shape flesh and bone, in order to kill or exile the Nosferatu from their "pestilent nests" in order to weaken the Camarilla. Personality﻿ and Traits The archetypical Tzimisce, Andrei is refined and diplomatic, but also brutal and inhumane. He maintains his aristocratic air, but also he has an inhuman, reptilian appearance, and revels in various perversities such as blood magic, sadism, and the Tzimisce's unique Discipline, Vicissitude, the vampiric art of flesh-crafting. He hates the Camarilla, going as far as trying to eliminate the Nosferatu in order to "gouge out the eyes of the Camarilla". Andrei hates the Tremere the same because of how they became vampires; through diablerie and the destruction of a few powerful Tzimisce vampires. It is obvious from his speech on metamorphosis that he doesn't follow human notions of morality; he is most a likely follower of the Path of Metamorphosis, which is a part of the Tzimisce archetype. Abilities Being an extremely old Tzimisce and a master of Vicissitude, Andrei is an extraordinarily powerful vampire. He was able to enter the dreaded and inflict tremendous damage. He also had the ability to teleport. He also used a form of blood magic not unlike the Thaumaturgy. Andrei has also great knowledge about the history of the Kindred. He was also an accomplished strategist, knowing that, in order to devastate the Camarilla, his sect must strike the Nosferatu, as they are spies for their hated enemies. His knowledge and ability with Vicissitude is so great, that he created very powerful and lethal creatures, producing them en masse. Trivia * Andrei is one of the callers on the radio show, The Deb of Night, he warns Deb of the coming conflict and hints at the return of Caine, the vampire progenitor, and the Antediluvians. Deb, as usual, treats this call with her sharp wit and sarcasm, but she has to rush off the show quickly, providing another hint that she knows about supernatural world and probably is a vampire or a ghoul. *If the fledgling is a Tremere, Andrei will mention the fact that the Tremere are usurpers who stole their immortality. He knows the fact that Tremere Diablerized . * If the fledgling is a Malkavian, Andrei will call them a "seer of truth" and ask them if they have foreseen how the Tzimisce clan and Sabbat are the "True Kindred of Caine". * Andrei is the only named Sabbat vampire in the game, if we do not include the vampires of the Brotherhood of the 9th Circle. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Sabbat Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Hollywood residents Category:Tzimisce Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Major Characters